


The Dragon's Tribute Extra chapters

by LuckyLadyLily



Series: The Dragon's Tribute [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Dragon Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, F/F, Hair-pulling, Master/Slave, Neck Kissing, The non-con in this fic is contained within sexy dreams only, Witch Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, dreams that are very much enjoyed by the person having them, sexy dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: Extra chapters that don't fit into the primary story of Dragon's Tribute. Extra scenes, lore stuff, or non canon stuff. Potentially includes explicit material, but not necessarily. Each chapter will have content warnings for explicit material and clearly summarize their contents.
Relationships: Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: The Dragon's Tribute [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1316411
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Dragon's Tribute Extra chapters

**Author's Note:**

> Ch. 1 - Angela has a sexy dream about Satya (Mature version, no explicit material)  
> Ch. 2 - Angela has a sexy dream about Satya (Explicit version) (to be finished)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela has a steamy dream about Satya. Bondage, non con (dream non con only), neck kissing and licking, Master/slave, hair pulling. Rating: Mature
> 
> Reminder: Winston is a cat and Angela's familiar in this story
> 
> Canon, takes place shortly after chapter 12 of the main story.

She was chained to the boulder again. This time they had done a much more thorough job - her arms were held high over her head, her ankles were locked in shackles. The dragon was in the sky above her; she could see it circling, lazily making its way down to her, growing larger with each passing second. She struggled against the chains, fighting for her life to no effect, and suddenly the dragon was on top of her. Enormous beyond anything Angela has ever imagined, filling her vision with scales and teeth and piercing eyes. Even in her terror Angela was struck by the elegance of the creature, like a work of art shaped into a living being. She had never felt so small, so insignificant. Angela wanted to beg, plead for mercy and for her life to be spared, but her fear caught the words in her throat.

<What a curious tribute.> The dragon said, speaking directly into her mind. <A golden haired maiden in place of my usual fortune. I wonder what makes you so valuable?>

The dragon reshaped it’s form, taking the shape of a beautiful human woman but maintaining all the substance of the dragon, scales and horns and a glowing heart of fire burning under her shapely figure. She stepped forward, placing a hand against the side of Angela’s head. Angela flinched at the touch, afraid the lines of fire burning across the scales would burn her, but the touch was warm and pleasant.

“Don’t be afraid little one. I won’t harm you.” The dragon said, gently raking claws through Angela’s hair. 

She leaned in, pressing up against Angela and pinning her against the rock with a hand gently gripping her throat and a knee pressing up between her legs, the unexpected violation drawing out a reluctant whine from Angela. Her breath was hot against Angela’s skin as she leaned in close to her ear.

“I take very good care of my property.” She whispered.

Angela whimpered, pulling away from the dragon as best she could.

“Did I say you could move, Slave?”

The points of her claws dug into Angela’s throat, the mild pain threatening much more severe punishment if Angela was not properly cooperative with her new owner’s whims.

“Please, let me go…” Angela whined, finally finding her voice.

“Poor girl…”

With her grip firmly holding Angela in place the dragon began nuzzling into the crook of Angela’s neck, giving experimental kisses and licks, the heat of the dragon’s tongue drawing burning lines of pleasure across her skin. Angela lost herself in the overwhelming, alien sensation.

“Stop!” She begged.

Angela’s eyes widened in panic as the dragon’s grip tightened around her throat, squeezing just tightly enough that breathing became difficult.

“I think you misunderstand how this works, foolish girl. I am the master, you are the slave. You do not give me orders. Is that clear?”

Angela nodded desperately, whining incoherent apologies with what little breath she had. The dragon held her throat for several long seconds before finally releasing.

“Such a beautiful creature. Your voice, your smell, the curves of your wonderful body… You’ll make a fine addition to my collection…" the dragon whispered into her ear.

A claw traced down Angela's body, hooking onto her corset, pulling down...

\---

Angela woke to insistent meowing and a gentle batting of a paw on her face. She opened her eyes - Winston was standing on her bed, one paw in the air in front of her face.

“Winston…” Angela whined. “I was just getting to the good part…”

“Meow?” Winston meowed, tilting his head.

“Couldn’t you have caught a mouse or something?”

“Merow!”

“Fine, I’ll get you some food.” She said grumpily, swinging her legs over the edge of her bed and getting to her feet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider following my blog:
> 
> [LuckyLadyLily](https://luckyladylily.tumblr.com/Landing%20Page)
> 
> I post writing updates, talk about what I am writing, answer questions, and do basically whatever I want over there. It is intended to be PG-13ish. 
> 
> I also have a blog for more adult oriented stuff. Follow my main blog first, but on this one I reblog lots of sexy pics and talk with people about bdsm and my sex life a lot.
> 
> [LewdLadyLily](https://lewdladylily.tumblr.com/)


End file.
